


Лунная река – шире мили…

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Цитата из названия, а также мелодия, которую играет Шерлок, – Moon River. Вот тут подробнее можно прочитать – историю создания песни, текст оригинала и перевод.<br/>Исполнение Одри Хепберн</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лунная река – шире мили…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150253) by wordstrings. 



> Цитата из названия, а также мелодия, которую играет Шерлок, – Moon River. Вот тут подробнее можно прочитать – историю создания песни, текст оригинала и перевод.  
> Исполнение Одри Хепберн

Уже сильно за полночь, и Шерлок на какое-то время перестал быть Шерлоком, превратившись в проводник. Свет, падающий в окна гостиной, словно заштрихован угольным карандашом и имеет теплый металлический оттенок. Холодный воздух большого города, с его тысячами запахов в каждой молекуле, просачивается сквозь щели, но Шерлок не замечает детали – не теперь. Не может. Он стоит, тонкий и бледный, завернутый в голубой халат, на низком столике перед диваном, без руки. Он не помнит, когда она потерялась, но, должно быть, это произошло около часа назад. В настоящий момент его конечность – всего лишь механизм, чтобы держать смычок.

Нет, не механизм. Глаза Шерлока медленно открываются, чтобы снова сомкнуться. Если и механизм, то вены – его провода, сухожилия – шестеренки, а молочно-белая кожа – корпус.

Шерлок знает, что периодически он бывает изумительным. Суперкомпьютером, ищейкой, мародером, чей главный приз – военный врач с приятным, добрым лицом и смертоносным пальцем на спусковом крючке. Бывают и другие времена, когда Шерлок – мучение, как для себя самого, так и для всех остальных. Но сейчас, как случается раз в несколько месяцев – когда ему везет и окружающий мир позволяет, – он вообще не Шерлок Холмс.

Страдивари в его руках пульсирует, гудит и дышит, будто живое существо. Скрипка то пытается отпрянуть, вся дрожа, то прижимается обратно, словно вдвойне стыдясь своего поведения. Патина ее зарделась, а струны робко подрагивают. Он проводит смычком с огромной осторожностью – они стали такими чувствительными к этому моменту, слишком чувствительными – ведь он играет пять часов. Шопена они не выдержат, а Мендельсон заставит скрипку со вздохом выгнуться и переломит ей хребет. Шерлок успокаивает разгоряченные струны нежными прикосновениями – старинными английскими песнями, колыбельными, напевами о холодных зимах и потерянной любви.

Лунная река – шире мили…

Глаза Шерлока снова распахиваются.

Джон оказывается прямо перед ним – а Шерлок не заметил, как он вошел. Он стоит рядом со столом – и его голова находится на уровне бедер Шерлока. Его грязно-русые волосы с одной стороны растрепались со сна, а руки сложены на груди, облаченной в полосатый свитер поверх майки и пижамы. Шерлок приходит к выводу, что в комнате жутко холодно, но больше не в состоянии вычленять факты – помимо того, что Джон улыбается одним уголком рта. Его глаза так темны в отсветах электрических огней, падающих из окна, что Шерлок не может разглядеть в них синь – но знает, что она там есть.

Детектив перестал быть детективом – а это происходит настолько редко, что он продолжает играть. Он играет за все случаи, когда его слишком много, и за те, когда его недостаточно. Он играет за вещи, красоту которых он не может вспомнить, и за те, чье уродство он забыл. Он играет Лондону.

Он играет человеку, который впустил его под кожу – вопреки своему медицинскому здравому смыслу, и Джон, замерев, смотрит. Шерлоку лучше видны морщины на его лице в почти темной комнате. Это не имеет смысла – но с Джоном Уотсоном вообще ничего не имеет никакого смысла. Он играет чудесным складкам, появляющимся на лице Джона, когда тот улыбается, и темным полукружьям, которые прочертили под глазами Афганистан и Шерлок. Все они для Шерлока одинаковы, ведь все они – часть Джона, так что Шерлок играет для них.

Он играет долго.

Ноты подходят к концу.

\- Привет, черничный друг, – говорит Шерлок.

\- И тебе привет, разбиватель сердец, – отвечает Джон.

Шерлок позволяет гравитации притянуть смычок к полу, но по-прежнему держит скрипку на плече. Она издает такие чудесные тихие вздохи блаженного утомления – было бы жестоко опустить ее.

\- Это безумие – ревновать к скрипке, – шепчет Джон. Нежно. Грустно.

\- Я не против, – честно говорит Шерлок.

Джон молча смотрит.

\- Ты прав, – добавляет Шерлок для ясности. – Я не собираюсь спускаться.

Джон, мгновение поколебавшись, поднимается на узкий столик. Шерлок скинул с него все бумаги и книги, так что место на нем есть, хоть и мало.

\- Почему ты такой грустный? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Я думал, ты любишь, когда я играю.

\- Люблю. – Джон проводит пальцами по отвороту халата, словно хочет дотронуться до скрипки – но боится, что в него вонзятся острые зубы и когти. Он прав, думает Шерлок. Джон может дотронуться до нее при любых нормальных обстоятельствах, но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда у Шерлока нет руки. – Я просто... ты не поймешь.

Шерлок склоняет голову набок.

\- Ты и так красивый, – поясняет Джон. – Ты не можешь знать, что значит думать... каково это. Быть красивым.

Задумавшись абстрактно, считает ли он себя красивым, Шерлок приходит к выводу, что считает. Как правило. В данный момент он – это вообще не он, так что вопрос оказывается более объективным. Кто такой Шерлок Холмс и красив ли он? Ну да. Он из тех, о ком говорят еще долго после смерти, многие десятилетия, потому что он - единственный и неповторимый.

\- Я думаю, каково это – быть хорошим, – вместо этого выдает он.

Вздох срывается с губ Джона за мгновение до того, как Шерлок его целует. Губы друга мягкие – от сна, и нежности, и грусти, и изящества, записанного на каждой нити его ДНК. Скрипка все еще лежит у Шерлока на плече, но его правая рука обхватывает Джона, а пальцы, держащие смычок, вжимаются доктору в поясницу.

Его рука нашлась. Она на Джоне.

Шерлок больше не проводник.

Его это не волнует.

Поцелуй изменяется. Шерлок возвращается на землю – словно мягко падает невесомая комета, и Джон, конечно, замечает. Джон отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока, и проводит пальцами по его щеке – раз, другой, третий.

\- Я его разрушил, да? Прости.

\- Оно всегда разрушается – раньше или позже.

\- Как часто оно происходит?

\- Уже было несколько десятков раз. Сорок три. Еще вернется.

Джон кивает. Шерлок вздрагивает и понимает – единственное, из-за чего он чувствует холод в комнате, это исходящее от Джона тепло. А потом он осознает, что Джон любит его, и целует прямо сейчас, и в то же время уже несколько недель не выглядел таким грустным. Джон отчаянно моргает, глядя Шерлоку в ключицу, и делает жалкую попытку скрыть свою печаль – и терпит неудачу.

\- Хотел бы я знать, почему ты выглядишь таким грустным, – говорит Шерлок. – Не надо так выглядеть. Я не сделал ничего ужасного, и нам еще столько всего предстоит увидеть в этом мире. Увидим завтра.

\- Да, – шепчет Джон. – И ты меня любишь.

\- А ты любишь меня.

\- Значит, отправимся смотреть на мир. Завтра.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты не идешь спать, так?

\- Нет.

\- Ладно. Тогда спокойной ночи. Передай скрипке мои извинения за то, что прервал вас.

И Джон возвращается в спальню.

Шерлок подходит к окну. Позволив скрипке соскользнуть с плеча, он смотрит на Лондон. Он знает, что в небе должны быть звезды, но они скрыты за выхлопами и электрическим светом. Ему жаль, что их сегодня не видно – пусть он и не может их понять. Завтра он увидит многое в мире – он в этом уверен, но сейчас так тихо. Даже лучше, чем тихо, – словно где-то в промежутке между всем остальным. Словно сон или видение. Он плывет по тишине на маленьком плоту полузабытого звука.


End file.
